


An Avatar of a Ruined world

by joyochy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Divergent Timelines, Dork Korra, Equalist Asami Sato, F/F, Falling In Love, Korrasami is Canon, POV Female Character, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyochy/pseuds/joyochy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a preface for what I'm going to be writing. It's kinda like the Divergent series because I fell in love with how the whole dystopia vibe was written by Veronica Roth. I really hope you guys are willing to read this. I know this is not much at all, but I just wanted to know if anyone is interested. I am currently writing and planning this. This is going to be like my first "real" fanfic and I just want to share my weird mind with you guys!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Avatar of a Ruined world

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preface for what I'm going to be writing. It's kinda like the Divergent series because I fell in love with how the whole dystopia vibe was written by Veronica Roth. I really hope you guys are willing to read this. I know this is not much at all, but I just wanted to know if anyone is interested. I am currently writing and planning this. This is going to be like my first "real" fanfic and I just want to share my weird mind with you guys!!!

Life has been not so good since all that happened. It’s been like at least 80 years since the battle between Avatar Aang and Firelord Ozai. The battle went well, but it left everything in ruins. The Fire nation didn’t want to give up so easily, even if their own ruler was gone. They set to continue to finish the job. They went around the whole nations and set them ablaze. This lasted at least 5 years and it was terrible; a lot of people died in the hand of them. Aang and the gang were still fighting out there, and eventually all the different nations decided to send soldiers to help them. It was a bloodshed; a lot of good people died in those battles. People who had lives and families, but it wasn’t for nothing. They won and the fire nation was back in good hands. The only issue was that it sent us back a 100 years back, and we haven’t really recovered even since then.


End file.
